


Insatiable

by JanusAbernathy



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanusAbernathy/pseuds/JanusAbernathy
Summary: Alice tries to put off the rising tension for a certain leader, but once Claire gets her alone... there's no turning back.
Relationships: Alice/Claire Redfield
Comments: 21
Kudos: 92





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> I've been itching to write this steamy bit for our favorite Resident Evil ladies in the Extinction setting. You could consider this a Valentine's Day gift of some sort. Enjoy!

Would say it's a _different day, same bullshit..._ but it would seem luck has decided to be merciful and graced them with hope once more. It was another motel just a mile off the main highway close to the state border of Nevada, but it wasn't the gold mine. It's what Carlos, and Alice had stumbled across a few feet away from the 'backyard' of the motel. A hidden bunker that had been long abandoned, and it was filled with supplies. Canned food, medical necessities and materials they could use to craft weapons, and more. It was the mother lode of supplies. Alice didn't think she could've seen a happier expression than those that spread across the faces of Claire, and Carlos. Whoever had built this bunker clearly had decided to flee the States, or they just... didn't make it there. They weren't concerned about anybody coming back to claim the bunker, judging by the dust that had accumlated over the years. So, they all agreed to set up camp around the motel for several days. A chance for them all to heave a deep breath, and rest.

It was also an opportunity for Alice to relax, considering Umbrella wasn't going to bother tracking her for a long while. Isaacs is dead, and Alice even made sure his body was turned into ash. No chances for anybody to bring that piece of shit back to life. Such a golden opportunity for her, despite the horrific circumstances in Vegas --- Isaacs thought he was going to get away, but Alice caught up just in time to pull him out of the helicopter. Put a bullet in the heads of the pilot, and their passenger. The helicopter's still intact, but they decided not to risk it considering it probably had a tracking chip in it. Alice's boiling rage had almost turned her into a savage in that moment - staring down at the pitiful bastard on the ground with that cocky grin of his, wanting to satiate the desire of hacking Isaacs to pieces. But Carlos convinced her to just put a bullet in his head, and burn his body somewhere else. They were able to extract gasoline from the stations in Vegas as well, so that brought more ease to their minds as well. 

Alice was seated next to Carlos around the campfire, a half-full bottle of water in hand that they had found in the bunker and even though she felt oddly calm, watching the remaining survivors of the convoy carry on with their little celebration --- she also wasn't calm. There's a tension that keeps tugging at her nerves, and it's not because of concerns regarding Umbrella. It was because of what the pair of blue eyes were set on, almost watching intently. There was a small but sad smile on Claire's face as she chatted away with K-Mart, and few others - most likely sharing memories of the last few friends they had lost in Vegas. Carlos, and Chase had a very close call but they made it through their harrowing escape. Alice wanted to see the bright smile on her face again, like she had earlier when they found the bunker. Wanted to her her laugh, among other certain... sounds. 

Oh, now her brain was dropping back down in the gutter and Alice inhaled sharply, tearing her gaze away from the redhead and straightened up in her chair before taking a swig of her water. She then twisted the cap back on, and set the bottle down on the ground next to her feet - leaning forward to rest her forearms against her thighs, staring at the flames. Desperate to force her mind elsewhere before she drove herself up the wall even more. The heat in between her thighs was so damn uncomfortable, never had she felt anything like this... till she first laid her eyes on the leader. She still questions herself about the instant attraction. The only answer she could come up with at first was infatuation, because she couldn't even deny that Claire is very... _very_ attractive. Thinking more on it, the more she realized she found Claire's scent intoxicating. It unnerved her, because she figured it might be the virus' doing - being hungry for a fresh host. Hence why she loathed her superhuman senses. 

But after spending a little more time with the redhead, Alice came up with the conclusion that --- _thankfully_ \--- it wasn't the virus being hungry. She isn't contagious. No, it was just something much deeper. Like some people say, you'd know you've found the one for you when you see them. Alice laughed at the thought originally, finding it absolutely ridiculous. Love at first sight sounded too far-fetched, THAT is infatuation and nothing more. Alice tried her best to brush it off, and figured she'd get over Claire as soon she leaves to finish what she started, the quest to find the anti-virus. 

_'You don't even want to leave. If you really did want to leave, you'd be long gone by now.'_ That little annoying voice was back, mouthing Alice off and bending her nerves backwards so far that it'll become permanent if she didn't **do something** soon. 

_"Hey, Alice."_ The older woman suddenly tensed, as she jerked out of her thoughts and her gaze snapped up from the fire to meet with the source of the soft voice calling out to her. Suddenly it felt like a lump had formed in her throat, and she needed to swallow hard to make it go away... because of this look Claire had in her eyes. So completely different from what she'd seen the last couple days. There was some kind of tenderness, but also something incredibly... raw. It's well hidden to the others around them, but not to Alice. For some reason. It's the way Claire stares back at her. This crazy habit they seem to have developed by keeping eye contact with **no** desire, whatsoever, to look anywhere else. _"I gotta head down in the bunker and do an inventory roll. Would you like to join me?"_ Alice was silent for a moment, wondering why Claire didn't ask Carlos instead. But... oh, the thought of being alone with Claire down there. It's **so** tempting. The rational part of her brain screamed at her to turn down the offer, if she were to avoid attachments for the sake of Claire's safety. "...Sure, why not." And there goes rationality, being booted out the window. Alice just figured that, maybe, she could speak with Claire about her leaving soon. The leader deserved an explanation, after all she did accept Alice into her convoy when any other normal person wouldn't have - after witnessing what Alice had done to the crows. 

_Ha, does normalcy even exist anymore these days anyway?_

Standing up from the chair, she gave a quick nod of her head at Carlos - as if she's saying good night, and she'll see him later. Carlos returned the nod, and Alice smiled faintly at how sleepy he appeared. Poor man did have a crazy day of surviving, helping with setting up perimeter security around the motel grounds and around the bunker. Also did some heavy lifting inside the bunker, the man deserved a good night's sleep. K-Mart brushed past Alice a smile of acknowledgement to her, and Alice gave a gentle squeeze to the girl's shoulder before falling in a casual pace besides Claire as they made their way towards the bunker entrance. They were quiet along the way, but Alice could hear her own heartbeats beginning to become louder all just by being this close to the redhead again. _Could've sworn she heard Claire's as well,_ but she brushed it off as her own wild imagination. Just her damn libido talking, that's all.

The older woman gestured for Claire to go down the narrow staircase first and followed after, leaning her head down the slightest to avoid hitting it on the frame of the entrance. The stairs went down quite a bit ways, but it wasn't as deep the underground laboratory she once worked in, was. Thankfully she never had to sleep down there, she wasn't a fan of 'living' in a place so far deep underground. It was a fear of hers, getting caught in the collapse of the laboratory and getting buried alive hundreds of feet underground. But then again... she still did get buried alive. On the inside, and that's even worse. Her nostrils flared a bit as she exhaled at the thought, and pushed it out of her head - blue eyes focusing on the woman ahead of her. She didn't resist letting her gaze wander... appreciating the view, and welcomed it as a distraction. _Fuck, or maybe not..._ because all it did was make the tension worsen. She wanted to put her hands on Claire, slip them underneath clothes and **feel** skin. 

_'Great, what the fuck did I get myself into, really...'_ Alice inwardly snapped at herself, and tore her gaze away to take in the view of the bunker. It was truly something else, they had everything you could ask for in an apocalypse. A generator to keep the place up and running, more gasoline / oil, food, working showers... the list goes on. It was designed to be a fallout shelter in case a nuclear war took place. _"It's truly something, isn't it?_ " Claire finally spoke up in a murmur, noticing how Alice was surveying their surroundings again and Alice gave a small smile along with a nod. "Yeah, it's about time we caught a good break." The older woman answered as she found her place besides Claire once more, heading further back inside the bunker where there was a large storage room for all the supplies, varying from food to tools. Even _clean_ clothes. Alice made a mental note to get some for herself, after she takes a shower. Once they were in the room, Claire picked up a clipboard with a pen attached to it, so she could finish up the inventory list she had started earlier. Alice's eyes wandered yet again, and they ended up on the woman's backside, causing her to clench her jaw slightly. She silently surrendered to the fact she's never going to be able to keep her eyes off, so she just kept watching Claire. But then it slowly hit her, a certain... scent. Aside from the smell of the various objects in the room.

And it was like an iron fist giving a harsh punch in her figurative face. Claire was turned on, too. This woman was fucking aroused, and Alice's desire skyrocketed. Oh look, here comes Mr. Rational, making it's return to remind her that it might not be what she thinks. Claire could be aroused for someone else, and not Alice. Now that was a downer that helped a little, eased the tension for a moment and Alice decided that she'd need to bring the subject of her leaving now. Better than later. So she took a few steps ahead in long strides, slowly but enough to catch up with Claire. 

_"You know, I really hope you're going to stick around for a long while."_ Well, that certainly made Alice falter in her steps and her brows raised slightly in surprise. It's as if Claire was reading her mind, what was going on? Bringing a hand up, Alice lightly scratched at her cheek - almost as if it's a nervous tic. She IS suddenly nervous about bringing the subject up now... but she knew she had to get it out of the way eventually. Umbrella wasn't going to wipe themselves off the face of the earth, that's for certain and Alice's desperate to find the anti-virus. Not only for herself, but for the remaining survivors out there who could use it and the anti bioterrorism organizations who could use it to create more, and prevent the infection from spreading worldwide. _'But what if she could come with you?'_ The thought is sudden, and Alice did find it appealing... but she wanted Claire to be safe. The people on ground above the bunker, carrying on without a care in the world needed her. 

Need. _Need... **need her.**_

"About that..." Alice started after cutting off the internal debate and blue eyes flit up from the floor, settling on Claire once more. "Isaacs dying isn't enough. The fight isn't done, Claire. Wesker's still out there, and he's not going to stop till he gets what he wants." She frowned when the redhead paused in scribbling down the inventory and turned to face Alice. There's a look on the woman's face that Alice didn't like. _Disappointment._ But Claire slowly nodded anyway, she understands and she doesn't blame Alice. The redhead then just heaved a sigh, and wet her lips. _"Well you don't have to leave at this instant, right? You don't even know where he is, anyway. Plus, there's the location of the HIVE you found on that computer. We could go check it out when the timing is right. We just need to get settled in here first, and build walls around this place. We could use your help, Alice --- I mean... **I** could use your help." _Alice noticed how Claire's voice dropped down to a whisper at the end of her response, and it affected Alice again. Making the uncomfortable tension in between her thighs rise. Claire didn't even look away, she just stared back into the pair of blues and subconsciously, it was drawing Alice in like gravity yet again. Prompting her to move towards the leader, before stopping in front of her - features set in a serious demeanor. Corners of her lips then suddenly turned up, very faintly in a small smirk. " **We,** huh?" 

Claire's stare became more defiant, and she set aside the clipboard on one of the shelves they were standing besides, before oh-so-casually moving a hand up to wrap around the end bar of the shelves. Then a step forward, daringly moving even closer to Alice and cocked her head to the side. _"Listen, you might be Superwoman and you can kick ass pretty damn well... but even superheroes do need help once and then. So yes, you got that damn right, **WE** are going to do this together." _Fuck, Alice silently thought to herself as she took in the posture Claire had and the way the redhead stepped closer. She was realizing that maybe this woman IS aroused for Alice. She had to use most of her willpower not to grab Claire, and breathed in deeply. "...I'm no superhero, though. Just a-" 

_"Freak? I beg to differ."_ Claire cut her off. _"I see something even better in you, Alice. You're just like me. Just like those people up there,"_ Claire pointed towards the ceiling, referring to the other survivors above ground and then brought that hand down to the collar of Alice's shirt and gave a tug. _"You're a survivor. A human being caught up in a very bad place at the wrong time, yet continues to fight to keep your morals. You have your needs, too. Your desires. I'm not blind, nor a coward-"_ That pretty much did it, made Alice cave in and surrender. Fingers found themselves tangled up in ginger locks, and pulling. Claire didn't resist, she wasn't even startled when the older woman's lips crashed against her own into a bruising kiss. _She reacted accordingly,_ her other hand darting up to grab onto the other collar of Alice's shirt and pulled her closer, lips parting to grant Alice's tongue access with a faint moan that almost sounded **relieved.** Like she had been holding it in for so long. Alice's other hand found it's way into Claire's hair, to grip it better and hold the woman's head there. Like she's afraid Claire would walk away if she let go. Relishing the vibration of Claire's moan into her mouth, Alice caught her tongue and suckled on it softly before releasing it so they could deepen the kiss again with the intensity of someone who's been deprived of affection for TOO long. Their heads pushed, and pulled till the need for air rose - forcing the kiss to become slower, _but still languid_ till their mouths eventually parted. Their breath rushed out in ragged exhalations as Alice pressed her forehead against Claire's and shut her eyes, fingers loosening their hold off the younger woman's hair. But Claire's hold on Alice's shirt didn't cease. They remained tight as Claire swallowed hard, and tilted her head up the slightest to nudge her nose against Alice's. Lips were barely brushing over each other. _" ...how long?"_ Claire's whispered breathlessly, pressing her body further into Alice's as her fingers eventually loosened from the older woman's shirt and moved up, one hand sliding along the back of Alice's neck and the other tangling in the messy dirty blonde locks. 

Alice was silent for a moment, still reeling back from the burst of euphoria she experienced in the kiss and she let go of Claire's hair - moving her arms down to grip on the redhead's hips with a squeeze. To stop them from trembling. "...I didn't think much of it till about a day after I first saw you. It's --- it's hard to explain... I mean, I wanted you but I just didn't really realize it right away. Because I thought the virus was trying to trick me-" Words were suddenly muffled by Claire crushing her lips against Alice's, and the older woman was very grateful for that. Because she didn't want to sound like a bumbling idiot. She also just wanted to feel Claire's lips again, and taste them. With her grip still on the younger woman's hips, she pushed Claire back up against the shelves, making a few objects on it rattle against surface and pushed a thigh in between Claire's. The delicious pressure against the wet heat in between Claire's legs made the redhead pull her head back, breaking the kiss and exhaled roughly - barely concealing an excited noise. Green eyes flit up to find blue into another intense staring contest, while the younger woman slowly rolled her hips into Alice's and she drew her own bottom lip in between her teeth. It was so frustrating, a thin cloth preventing the skin to skin contact they so desperately desired - making Claire's movement against Alice's thigh become harder. The seam of Claire's pants occasionally pressed against her clit, and it's like throwing gas in a fire - but it's still not enough. 

The older woman, on the other hand, was breathing so hard that it felt like her lungs were going to explode from the lack of air. And it's all by just watching Claire do things with her own lip that she never thought she would find so fucking erotic, and the movement against her thigh. She even had to move her hands off of Claire's hips and grip onto the metal bars of the shelves, because she was afraid of hurting Claire with her superhuman strength. Hell, the intensity of the moment made Alice's grip on the shelves threaten to dent metal. It was so intoxicating, feeling the heat against her thigh intensify. Exhaling roughly after having held her breath in, Alice leaned forward to bury her face in Claire's neck, lips and teeth immediately parting to clamp down on the pulse point, before she sucked on that particular spot with fervor. The soft gasp along with rough exhalation from Claire against her ear sent a pleasant chill shooting down her spine, prompting her to suck harder for another moment and then trailed hot, wet open-mouthed kisses down Claire's neck to the nape of it. The younger woman's eyes were shut tight, head tilting back and jaw clenching to hold in a loud noise. Her fingers in the dirty blonde hair tightened, just as much her other hand on the back of Alice's neck did. _"Fuck."_ Claire whispered, voice strained from obvious arousal but then nearly whimpered when Alice moved her thigh away. Her stomach tensed in anticipation as she felt Alice's hands tugging at, and undoing her belt - all she could do was grip tightly on Alice, breathing heavily and _waiting_ for that one touch. 

She expected it when Alice pushed down her pants and underwear, stopping halfway around her thighs but the sensation of cool fingertips delving in her soaking wet folds and pressing against her clit made her hips jerk towards the older woman, a short gasp getting caught in her throat. Arousal thundered in between her thighs and groin, followed by her spine feeling like ice was jabbing along it when she heard a deep, _hungry_ groan from Alice. She could even feel it rumble against her hand on the back of the older woman's neck. Clearly she liked how wet Claire is, **for her.** God, just knowing Alice wanted her this badly made her entire body grow even more hotter and making light perspiration form across her forehead. Alice's breathing was as strained as she fought to not ravish the woman writhing under her touch senselessly. She wanted to drag every single moment out longer, and make them last. She wanted to make sure Claire will remember this for the rest of her life. She rolled her fingertips across Claire's clit, back and forth --- agonizingly slow, but pressure was firm. It made Claire's hips move with each stroke, and occasionally jolt. She was fighting to remember how to **breathe,** literally panting by this point but also drawing it in to hold it in between strokes. She was close to orgasming already, _so fucking close_ and yet she's not getting any closer. She's not even sure if it's her own doing by holding it back, or if Alice's purposefully dancing around it. Either way, it was becoming so fucking maddening. 

Luckily, Alice sensed her frustration and gradually picked up the pace --- her free arm wrapping around Claire's torso to provide support and rested her forehead against the younger woman's temple, stomach clenching in delight from the sensation of Claire's fingers in her hair tugging and nails scraping along scalp. Her own breathing was still erratic, coming out in short bursts of hot air against Claire's cheek and neck. The hand on Alice's neck jumped down to wrap around the older woman's bicep in a tight grip, while Claire's other hand moved down to lay against Alice's upper back - fingers curling as if she was clawing at it. Because the firm pressure, and swiftness of Alice's fingertips repeatedly rolling across her clit made the pressure of an incoming orgasm increase in her stomach and groin. Control had long abandoned her, making Claire's hips try to meet Alice's pace, rocking back and forth desperately. Vivid pictures of Alice begun to filter through the heavy haze in the younger woman's mind, blue eyes staring at her, the smirk that would tug at Alice's lips and they're replaced with those of the older woman being all over her. Basically she was replaying the reality behind eyes squeezed shut tightly, and it helped _shove_ her right over the edge. A strangled cry escaped Claire's throat as her hips became still, entire body tensing and trembling while her knees buckled from the first orgasm in a very long time tore through her. Alice had to breathe in deeply, reveling in the the sensation of Claire finally crumbling and relished the thick scent of the younger woman's orgasm. Her arm around Claire's waist tightened, holding her as close as possible to keep her from falling down while her fingers continued to move against Claire's clit, drawing her orgasm out longer. Eventually she slowed down and moved her fingers from out in between the soaked folds, so she could hold Claire better - bodies flush against one other. She could feel how _heated_ Claire's skin was, could hear the erratic heartbeats overlapping with her own and she realized she wasn't... done. She wanted **more.** As bad she wanted Claire's touch, she'd rather make the younger woman come again. And again. _And over again,_ till she's too exhausted to go on. 

It would seem Claire wanted more, too. Evident by how the redhead subtly rolled her hips into Alice's as she lazily peppered kisses along the older woman's strong jawline and down her neck. A faint noise of protest slipped past Claire's slightly swollen lips when the taller woman pulled back, glazed green eyes flitting up at her in confusion that faded quick when she realized Alice was guiding her towards the desk just around the corner off to the side of the shelves. A shudder of pure excitement shook through Claire's body lightly as she saw how incredibly dark Alice's eyes were. With desire. Claire was subconsciously darting her tongue out to run along her own bottom lip, before swallowing thickly and just let Alice move her. She didn't realize how much she would bend backwards for this woman till now, and she... was actually okay with that. When normally, she'd rather show her more dominant side for the sake of her rescuer reputation. She watched as Alice sit herself down on the desk, and the urge to come again was already gnawing at her nerves. Building that tension once again. Alice pulled Claire closer and urged her to turn, before wrapping her arm around the younger woman's waist again, pulling her down to sit against her. Back against Alice's front, and Claire closed her eyes - trying her damnedest to steady her breathing when she felt Alice's caress her neck and the older woman's hand pushed at her pants and underwear. Moving them down past Claire's knees. The redhead drew her own bottom lip in between her teeth again and chewed on it, her nerves becoming jittery from the anticipation devouring her as she felt Alice's hand slide up her thigh. Fingertips caressing the inner region, occasionally firmly pressing against into a squeeze on her thigh- it's as if Alice was _trying_ to control herself. Her own hands were gripping on the arm secured around her waist, nails digging against skin slightly. A silent message telling Alice to keep going. 

She could feel the hand sliding up higher, and her hips still jolted slightly in surprise when fingertips found the swollen clitoris again in a gentle stroke. Letting out a ragged breath, Claire leaned her head back to rest against Alice's shoulder, rolling her hips back and forth, feeling Alice's arm tighten around her waist in reaction. The strokes doesn't continue, instead the younger woman got what she had been hoping for --- jaw clenching, and deep breath drawn in through her nose as Alice slowly pushed two fingers further in the wet folds and against the entrance. Frustration flared up when she felt Alice pause, but then she realized that the older woman was silently asking if it's okay and all Claire could do was roll her hips again, pushing against the fingers with a strained whisper of 'do it.' 

Alice shut her eyes tight, breathing erratically and she felt her own body shake faintly. This woman on her lap was truly something else, every little thing she does without even touching her turned her on so damn much. Without another thought, she pushed two fingers inside the wet, silken heat and savoured the strangled gasp from the redhead. Along with the feeling of Claire's body tensing, and hips already bucking forward to impale herself on Alice's fingers. It's a good thing Alice had moved her pants down further, so it was easier for her to push her own knees apart and give more access as she grinded back into the older woman and then pushing forth, _rinse and repeat._ But she still wanted to spread her legs further and wrap them around the other woman's lanky form. Just to pull her impossibly close as Alice fucked her. Fingers suddenly thrust back inside Claire deeply, and hard - almost as if Alice had read her mind. Especially with the little growl the older woman just breathed in her ear, making her shiver. In reality, it was just Alice being fascinated with how Claire's inner walls clenched around her fingers tightly each time she pushes back inside. 

Turning her head to the side, Claire's nose and lips grazed the side of Alice's face - before she whispered words heatedly, words that Alice never thought would have a profound effect on her: _" **Fuck me**." _ Alice groaned loudly, burying her face in the crook of Claire's neck, teeth clamping down on skin but not too hard to avoid breaking skin and eased fingers out to be able to add a third - but before she gives Claire what she wanted, she made sure to stroke fingertips against her clit for a moment and then sliding back inside in a slow thrust, filling Claire up deeply. The redhead's eyes rolled back into her head before squeezing shut as she let out an incoherent sound. Might've been meant to be Alice's name, but either way, it was more than enough to spur the older woman on even more - picking up on a steady pace, but reaching as deeply she could push her fingers in. The palm of that hand was slick with Claire's arousal, being flattened against her pelvis for better angle to grind against the exposed clitoris. Claire's hips moved on her body's own accord, stilling and jerking in between firm rolls back and forth - trying to impale herself on those lovely fingers as much she could. Her thighs were trembling, and her breathing erratic yet again. Faint noises of ecstasy spilling past her lips arousing Alice further to the point where the older woman **REALLY** needed to be touched. So fucking badly, but the desire to make Claire come again was suffocating. Felt like she was being torn apart in the worst, and best way possible. Her hand's motions gradually picked up, pulling out and then pushing back in swiftly while managing to go as deep she could reach. Releasing the skin along the nape of Claire's neck from between her teeth, Alice couldn't resist soothing her tongue over the bite mark and then tracing the tip of it up Claire's neck till she reached the younger woman's earlobe. Taking it in between her teeth and suckling onto it. 

Claire's mind was _gone,_ flung into the depths of wanton madness - blindly groping for that release she so desperately needed and she could barely register the feeling of Alice's mouth on her neck. Earlobe. And the way Alice's hips moved, grinding into Claire's and rolling with them with each thrust. Her grip on Alice's arm was so tight that her nails could break skin, feeling the muscles in it ripple against each squeeze. Just feeling the younger woman writhe in her hold made Alice's hunger swirl, and take ahold of her senses, making her forget every single horrible thing that happened to her. The virus was mute, no little voices in the back of her head. All that existed was Claire Redfield. Releasing the earlobe from her mouth, Alice breathed out raggedly against Claire's neck and mindlessly drove her fingers in and out without mercy, determined to make the redhead shatter. Claire's brows were furrowed, face taking on a completely flustered colour and strands of ginger locks were clinging to her face from the sweat as she continued to ride Alice's fingers in a frenzied pace. The edge was approaching so fast in her mind, that she completely missed it --- flying right off of it when she heard Alice's strained voice whisper against her neck, "Come for **me,** Claire." Her mind exploded into a blinding white light of euphoria, and her entire body stilled as she let out a loud, strangled noise - lurching forward and convulsed violently as she clenched tightly around Alice's fingers, hips jumping and thighs shaking. Alice breathed in deeply as her fingers were soaked in Claire's orgasm. She didn't stop moving them in and out, she just slowed the motion down to keep extending the younger woman's climax out like the first time. Her arm shifted up, wrapping around the younger woman's torso to hold her close and keep her from falling forward. 

" _F-fuck...!"_ Her voice was broken, coming out in a very strained cry and hoarse as she subconsciously slammed a foot down against the floor, at the same time pressing her own body back into Alice's as she continued to shake. Eventually Alice slowed her hand's motion some more till she stopped, leaving them buried deep inside Claire and latched her mouth onto a spot along the back of where Claire's neck and shoulder met - biting, sucking and smoothing her tongue over the same abused patch of skin. Once the younger woman's orgasm was done _destroying_ whatever's left of her clarity, she slumped back against Alice. Couldn't move, legs felt like jelly and her grip loosened from Alice's arm. She then lifted a trembling hand to reach back, threading through Alice's hair and gripping at the same time she turned her head to lazily pepper kisses along the other woman's jaw. She was slowly bringing her breathing back under control, but it's still ragged. Eyes fluttered shut as Claire pressed her forehead against Alice's temple. 

They sat there on the desk for a few minutes, simply reveling in the physical contact and Claire's afterglow till the younger woman dropped her hand down from Alice's hair and planted it on the desk. She let out a very faint gasp when Alice eased her fingers out of Claire's extremely sensitive core and shuddered lightly. She could feel Alice's lips curl into a smile against her neck, and realized the older woman must be **starving** for a touch. _"Let's..."_ She begun to mumble, almost as if she was trying to remember how to form full sentences. _"We should go find a room with a real bed."_ She muttered and Alice hummed lightly in answer, before the older woman moved her arm from around Claire's waist - helping her stand up but not letting go. Knowing well the redhead's knees probably would buckle under the weight. As matter of fact, Claire did need to hold onto Alice's arms and swallowed hard, lips curling instinctively from the lightness she felt. Making sure Claire wouldn't fall right away, Alice then helped pull the redhead's underwear and pants back up before standing up from the desk. With an arm wrapped along the back of Claire's back to give support, she brought her other fingers up that were still glistening and sticky with Claire's essence up to her own mouth, suckling them clean and she nearly moaned at the taste. 

The younger woman's legs still felt like jelly, but still had enough strength to be able to walk with the support of Alice's arm - walking out of the storage room and down the hall to the right towards the housing rooms to the far end. Once in one of the rooms, Alice shut the heavy door behind them, moved to rest her hands on the younger woman's waist and guided Claire over to the queen-sized bed - which was much to their satisfactory considering it was good to have in a bunker like this. Claire turned and dropped down to sit on the edge of the bed, green eyes still sparkling with emotions and the LIFE that they've both been dying to feel again - flit up to watch the older woman. Raking over the lanky figure, and licking her own lips in appreciation at how stunning the woman appeared. Alice's blue eyes were intently watching her face, noting that tongue and felt her stomach clench from the want of having that tongue on her. While Claire begun to take her own boots off, kicking them somewhere else in the room and pulled her tank top up and off, revealing her torso still glistening faintly from the sweat that had gathered from their heated session moments ago. The top was tossed to the floor and she didn't waste another moment in removing her own pants. 

The sight of Claire stark naked, the way the redhead's face was still flushed red was making Alice hungry again and the older woman had to breathe in deeply - nostrils flaring. She could still smell her arousal. Alice didn't waste another moment either in removing her own top, and the way Claire's hungry gaze took in the sight of her bare torso almost made her feel vulnerable. The green gaze was so piercing. Alice moved towards the redhead as soon Claire reached out to hook her fingers on the waistband of Alice's shorts and the younger woman tugged her even closer before her hands fumbled with the belt. _"Why the fuck do you have to wear so many clothes..."_ Claire murmured huskily, the frustration obvious in the motion of her own hands moving as quick they could to rid Alice of the annoying nuisance. A faint chuckle rumbled in the older woman's chest as she watched Claire, lightly smacking her lips and she could still taste Claire on her tongue. It made her mouth water again, and the urge to have more suddenly rose - prompting her to grab the redhead's hands, stopping them and moving them away. She almost smirked at the frustration flaring across the leader's features, but her mind was focused on something else entirely and Alice pressed a hand against Claire's shoulder, urging her to lay back as she dropped down to her knees in front of the bed and grabbed onto her thighs, pushing them apart then lifting them up to drape over her shoulders. A soft whine was caught in the back of Claire's throat as she propped her upper body up on her elbows against the mattress and watched intently as Alice buried her face in between her thighs. _"Oh god, Alice..."_ Her eyes rolled back, and shut again - flopping back down on her back when she felt Alice's hand grip onto her firm behind with a squeeze, pulling her towards the edge of the bed more. Better access for her to flatten her tongue against the wet slit, and firmly stroking up over the swollen clitoris. Claire's body burned again and she couldn't help but realize how much Alice had wanted her all this time, and it fucking turned her on all over again. She could feel the arousal pulsate through-out her inner walls, along with the aftershocks of the last two orgasms and she buried her fingers in the dirty blonde hair, curling them slowly till they had a tight grip. 

Alice didn't resist delving her tongue in wet folds, and flicking her tongue across the sensitive clitoris in a constant pace - making Claire's hips jolt up and thighs squeezing around her head as she cried out breathlessly. The younger woman was clenching her jaw so tightly, making tendons in her neck rise and she helplessly rolled her hips against the bed almost as if she was trying to get away from that tongue. But at the same time, she pushed Alice's head further into her when she rolled her hips forward again as the older woman's tongue tip made tight circles around her clitoris. She felt Alice's moan vibrate against her entire core and against her inner thighs, making her fingers pull on her hair, then hands pushing at the back of Alice's head. Her body tensed momentarily when she felt the smooth and strong muscle slide inside her, reaching as far the older woman could reach it in - swirling around against her inner walls. She was already on the verge of coming again, and it was driving her up the wall for the third fucking time this evening. She wasn't sure which felt better inside her, Alice's fingers or her tongue... the sensation of both were equally exquisite. _Insatiable,_ that's the only word that came to mind and Claire couldn't blame her. She was positive she didn't want Alice to ever stop, knowing well tonight wasn't going to be the only night they'll be intimate like this and the thought of more moments like these to come in the future fueled her arousal to a wildfire. 

_"Oh...!"_ The cry of surprise was strangled, catching in Claire's throat when Alice's lips and teeth wrapped around her very sensitive and swollen clitoris before the older woman sucked firmly on it. A few moments of that was more than enough for her to come for the third time, her body becoming rigid as she arched her back up away from the bed and gripped tightly on Alice's head - thighs quivering and clenching onto Alice's shoulders. A deep growl of a starved animal vibrated through Alice's chest, and throat as she greedily shoved her tongue back inside Claire and drank the tasty essence hungrily, mouth sucking on wet folds and lapping up the rest of the wetness. Claire's heart swelled at the feeling of Alice's lips pressing against an inner thigh in a kiss before the older woman pulled back, letting Claire's legs fall down against the bed and feet on the floor - still shaking faintly. The redhead's chest rose and fell with each heavy breath out while she fought to bring it back under control, and Claire swallowed hard at the sight of Alice's eyes. Her pupils were dilated, and blue irises were showing as thin blue rings. _Looking just like a damn animal, and it's fucking hot._

Alice then stood up and bent over to undo the laces of her boots, before hastily getting them off and undid her shorts before getting them off along with the stockings and the empty holsters that were still strapped around her thighs. Her weapons were stored in the back of Claire's Hummer for the time being, knowing they'll be secure there. Now it was Claire's turn to be left in awe as she took in the glorious view of Alice's naked body, the perfectly sculpted thighs, stomach... arms. She didn't think anybody could look so good with tanned skin. _"Come here,"_ Claire whispered huskily as she pushed herself up to sit and wet her lips. Alice didn't deny her and moved towards the redhead, till the younger woman's hands grabbed onto the back of Alice's thighs - urging her even closer till she pressed her lips against Alice's waist just above her pelvis. Claire knows she's just as soaked with need and... _finally,_ she thinks as she lowered her lips till they met with Alice's wet slit, a kiss before her tongue followed - darting out and swiping in between wet folds. The sound coming out from the older woman was like an aphrodisiac, and she wanted to hear more - to hear her own name tumbling past Alice's lips in a strained voice like how the older woman had made hers to be earlier. The taste was so heavenly, too and it drove her to slide her tongue firmly against the older woman's clit. Back, and forth. Mimicking the motion Alice had made on hers, and her spine tingled in delight at the feeling of the older woman's fingers tangling in her hair and gripping. But not as much as the way Alice rolled her hips into her face, her legs spreading a little more to grant better access. "Don't stop," Alice whispered with that strained voice, and moved a hand down to grip on Claire's shoulder. Oh, there was no way in hell the redhead was going to stop - wrapping her arms around Alice's thighs and held her firmly in place as she fervently rolled her tongue back and forth across the clitoris that was becoming swollen with each touch. 

By a miracle, Alice managed to know where her own strength starts and stops - _refusing_ to harm Claire in any way, fingers flexing on the younger woman's shoulder as she bucked her hips with abandon. It was her turn to let out a strangled cry through tightly clenched teeth when Claire wrapped her mouth around her clitoris to suck firmly, and she barely noticed the younger woman unwrapping an arm from around Alice's thigh to caress fingers up her inner thigh. She only noticed when two fingers slipped inside deeply with ease due to how incredibly wet Alice is for her, too. Her knees nearly buckled and she held onto Claire's shoulder for support, leaning forward and spreading her legs further apart, recklessly rolling her hips into the invading fingers. It didn't take long for her to break, considering all the damn tension that builded from satisfying Claire's needs ahead of her own first with several thrusts, fingertips pressing hard against the sweet spot inside her - her inner walls convulsing violently and clenching onto Claire's fingers tight. The younger woman's lips curled into a satisfied smirk, but she also realized how amazing it must've felt for Alice when she had her fingers inside Claire and understood why the older woman just couldn't stop dragging her under tidal waves of ecstasy. That thought alone was enough to make Claire desire the same thing, but she also wanted them to reach the edge and fall over it **together.** So, she pulled her fingers out and nabbed her chance to have another taste, sucking them clean while making direct eye contact with Alice. She noted how blue eyes glinted with a wild look as Alice watched her. 

_"Lay on your back, now."_ Claire whispered huskily after removing her fingers from her mouth, and scooted down the bed, knowing damn well Alice would listen. As expected the older woman moved to the bed without a word, and laid on her back - intense gaze still on Claire's. Though when Claire swung a leg over to straddle over Alice's waist, hands planting against the older woman's collarbones for support, the older woman's hands moved to grab the redhead's waist out of another urge. But Claire stopped her and she exhaled roughly at Claire's grip around Alice's wrists, and pinned them to the bed above her head. _"Uh, uh... you've had your chances. It's **my** turn now." _Arousal continued to pulsate more intensely in Alice's core, as she swallowed thickly and wet her lips, her blue gaze utterly affectionate as it wandered around the attractive features of the leader above her. Certain that Alice got her point, Claire released the woman's wrists and shifted till one leg was tucked underneath Alice's at the same time she lifted the older woman's leg up - positioning herself to where their wet slits connected. And that was enough to make Alice breathed in sharply, eyes fluttering at the contact and squirmed. The smirk curling Claire's lips was now visible to Alice's gaze as she slowly but firmly grinded into her. Claire's other hand found it's previous spot on a collarbone, fingers curling against skin at the mind-numbing sensation of their clitoris rubbing against each other. The redhead's body was already tensing as it neared her fourth climax, but she had more control so it was easier for her to hold back - no matter how maddening it was becoming again. She watched hungrily as Alice's hands moved down to grab fistfuls of the sheets underneath their bodies into a death grip as she rolled her hips back up into Claire's firmly. The sight of Alice's muscles on her entire body rippling with each motion was addicting, and it drove Claire to grind harder - pace gradually picking up, till they were rubbing against each other without resistance. The redhead's hand wrapped around the back of Alice's thigh near the nape of her knee tightened as her body trembled, and it eventually reached the point where their lower bodies were thrashing against each other. 

When they reached their breaking point, Claire doubted she could find all the little favorite things in her life any better than **this -** _both bodies tensing and shuddering_ , as they eventually tipped right over the edge together. Alice's strangled cry was muffled by Claire's lips claiming hers into a passionate kiss, mouths meeting in a series of frenzied, messy kisses and teeth occasionally biting at bottom lips. She allowed Alice to wrap an arm around her torso and clutched her against the older woman's body tightly as they rode out their high, before their movement slowed to a stop. The kisses became softer, languidly brushing lips against the other and eventually parting so they could breathe again. Claire released Alice's leg so she could shift till she was laying on top of the other woman, legs tangled up - one of each nestled comfortably in between each other's. Tucking her head under Alice's chin, she rested the side of her face against the chest that was still heaving lightly with each breath taken in, and released - softening considerably. Her eyes fluttered shut as a bright smile tugged at her lips, just listening to Alice's heartbeats that were once erratic returning to normal was very relaxing and she lazily stroked fingers along Alice's side. 

_"I don't think I'm going to be letting you leave anytime sooner now, Alice. You're stuck with me."_ She whispered affectionately, and smiled again when she heard Alice give a warm laugh and relaxed even more as the older woman's hands stroked along her back and through the damp ginger locks. Her heart swelled even more, so much that it nearly hurt when she felt Alice press a kiss to the top of her head and whispered in return, "I'd rather you don't let me leave either. Even if you have to chain me up." Claire chuckled softly at the joking tone in the last words of Alice's response, before they eventually drifted off into the relaxed slumber that neither had been able to capture for so long, till tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's afterthoughts: Well, I feel like I suddenly need a cigarette after writing this. Uhhhh, yeah I hope you really enjoyed this as much I did. Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
